Bizarre Love Triangle
by wondrwho
Summary: Harry is in love with Ron, but needs a way to get him off his mind ;


It was a fairly ordinary day at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were seated comfortably on the love seat, while Harry sat in the chair across from them. Sixth year at Hogwarts meant more free time to study. Study, if you were Hermione. Goof off, if you were most of the other students.

"Honestly, you two should at least _try _to get some work done," Hermione said, as she paused to dip her quill. Ron snorted at her and continued to stack his textbooks into a tower, and Harry tapped his fingers against the chair in boredom.

"Oh Ronzy Wonzy?' Lavenders voice echoed from across the common room.

"Please, hide me." Ron cowered in his chair, and his stack of textbooks fell on the floor with a thump.

"There you are silly boy! I thought you might've been hiding from me." She strutted across the room, and attacked Ron in a backwards hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione's face went red with anger. She stiffened as the kiss on the cheek turned to full-on snogging. After a few long minutes, she gathered her things and went up to her bedroom.

Harry waited a bit longer, drumming his fingers as he pretended to read _The Daily Prophet. _ Then he, too, left the common room. For the same reason as Hermione, actually. For six long years, Harry was in love with his best friend. Ever since that day on The Hogwart's Express, he had to conceal his hidden emotions towards Ron.

He did have a way of dealing with it, though. He got out his mobile and sent a text to the one person who could help.

_Meet 3 fl lavatory in 5_

Harry jogged down there, barely breaking a sweat, and waited.

"You rang?" Draco practically spat at him, shaking his own mobile.

He ran up to him, pushed him up against the door, and snogged the living shit out of him. Shaken by Harry's sudden confidence, he wrapped his arms around him and caressed the back of his neck.

"I've missed you, hon." Harry whispered in his ear.

"How long are we going to put on this act?" Draco murmured into his ear.

Harry shifted his weight, and looked into Draco's sea-blue eyes

"What do you mean?" asked Harry nervously.

"Well, we're going to tell people one day, aren't we? I mean, we can't just go sneaking around like this making love to each other practically every time we're alone whilst pretending to hate each other. It's just not human." Draco touched Harry lightly on the cheek.

"Let us worry about that when the time comes, love. I need you more then ever now." Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and they continued to snog the life out of one another. Harry ran his hands through Draco's thick blonde hair, and Draco let out a moan as the kissing got more intense. In the meanwhile, Harry tapped the light switch in the lavatory and the room went dim.

After about half an hour of bliss, Harry heard a splash of water.

"_Lumos_," Draco whispered.

Harry sputtered and took a step back. He had never seen Draco's naked body in the light before. Before he could take it all in completely, he heard the splash again.

"Who is there?!" cried a familiar voice. "What are you doing in my lavatory?"

"Shit!" Harry whisper-screamed as he and Draco scrambled on the ground to put their clothes back on. "Myrtle."

"Harry, is that you?" Even in the dark, Harry could picture Myrtle sashaying towards them.

"Er—yes. Hi Myrtle."

"And who are you with?" She was getting closer to them. Harry motioned for Draco to make a fast exit. He came through.

"No one," he said, turning the light switch back off. He looked around for dramatic effect. "No one's here but me. Just me."

"I heard…whispers."

"Yeah, I was just talking to myself. I talk to myself all the time."

"Right." Myrtle sat on top of one of the stalls and looked down on him. "Well, I know it's late but if you want to— "

"Look, I have to go. Sorry, Myrtle."

He ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was still there, this time alone at the fireplace.

"Won-won," Harry smirked at him. "And where is your lovely maiden?"

"Shut it, you tosser," Ron threw a large decorative pillow at his friend. Harry slapped it away just before it reached his face, and sat down next to him.

"Your lip is a little puffy, mate." Ron stated, taking a closer look at Harry's swollen upper lip.

"What? Oh, yeah… well, you see it's just.." Harry stammered trying to come up with an explanation for the state of his lips.

"If you were snogging my sister, I do not want to hear about it." Ron grimaced, and faked a gag.

"Like you're any better with snogging, when you're not eating or sleeping your snogging Lavender." Harry protested.

"Well, I mean yeah. But it's not like I enjoy it, she's quite annoying really. I'm actually thinking of breaking things off with her, at least if this continues. She's a bit…" Ron tapped his chin, looking for the word. "Clingy." He finished.

"Yeah?" Harry could feel his face lighting up, even though he tried to stop it, he just couldn't contain his happiness. He knew this didn't mean they had a chance, but at least it would save him the pain.

"Well, I'm here for you if you ever need me." Harry added softly.

"Thanks." Ron smiled Harry's favorite lop-sided grin and playfully punched him on the arm, "Don't you have a Ginny to be with right now?" he questioned, and then went on. "Just because I dislike my girlfriends company, doesn't mean you have to miss out."

"Actually, I was going to stay with you." Harry's voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh?" Ron was taken by surprise by this statement, "Very well then, mum sent us a cake celebrating the Quidditch match we won last week," he added, trying to make conversation, "Fancy a piece?"

"Sounds delicious," Harry mumbled not referring to the cake.

"I just don't know how to deal with this, Ginny."

Harry was sitting cross-legged on his bed the next day, with Ginny sprawled out at the bottom, reading a trashy magazine. Ginny was the only one who knew about his true feelings for Ron. She was also his alibi in the love department. Cho had done the same for him last year. But then she got all upset and they snogged and she got angry when he didn't enjoy it and it got way too confusing.

"I mean, how did you do it?" he began, trying to be as sensitive as possible. "You liked me since my first year, right? Oh, don't cringe, Gigi, I know I'm irresistible. What did you do when you saw me with Cho Chang?"

"Ha! Well, I thought it was for real. You were very convincing." She closed the magazine. "I don't know what I did. I survived. I hated Cho, though. Still do, actually. But more for Quidditch reasons than anything else."

"So I just… grin and bear it? And hate Lav, obviously."

Ginny shrugged and nodded.

"Gigi," he sighed and pointed at the collage of scantily-clad witches photographed at a premiere." If you ever wear anything even slightly resembling these, I will personally see that you never go out in public."

They both giggled as Ron and Demelza came back from practicing.

"One, Harry!" he said excitedly. "I only missed one!"

"He's getting better," Demelza beamed, mouthing the word "confidence" to Harry and winking.

"That's great, Ron," Harry got off the bed. "I'm sure we'll crush Ravenclaw on Saturday."

This caused him to grin like mad. He looked the cutest to Harry when he was happy like this.

"Right then," Ginny said, shoving Harry playfully. "Off to dinner, then?"

"I'm starving!" Ron began changing out of his workout clothes.

"You just… go on ahead, Ginny. I'll catch up with you."

Ginny nodded knowingly and left the room. Harry and Ron were left alone.

"You should have seen me out there, Harry. I cannot wait for Saturday's game. I hope Luna commentates." Ron flopped backwards onto the twin size bed, and Harry grinned, loving when his hair falls on to his face like that.

"I know you'll be brilliant, Ron. You've been doing extraordinarily; I know Quidditch is hard to grasp especially when you first start." Harry tried to sound casual, while inside he was fluttering with excitement just looking at him.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll make us both proud. Say, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" He questioned, shifting his gaze to meet Harry's, "I haven't spoken to her in a while. I miss that cocky attitude of hers."

"Hermione is going through a lot right now, it's best she keeps to herself for a while." Harry had caught the chemistry between them during their third year at Hogwarts, and has been doing every little thing to prevent them from being an item. He loved Hermione dearly, as a sister of course, but Ron was his. No way is he going to let anything that looks remotely serious get in the way. Lavender was just something to keep him entertained and he knows it will never last.

"Ah, I see." Ron's lips curled into a goofy smile, "Well, I could eat my weight in roast beef, and could really use some butterbeer right now."

Harry snorted a laugh, "C'mon mate, let's go eat."

Harry was watching Ron's mouth, as he chewed his food. Every now and then, Ron would side-ways glance and Harry would look away immediately.

"This is such rubbish!" hissed Hermione as she slammed her books on to the table.

"What are you going on about now?" Seamus rolled his eyes.

"My potions grade, I got ten points taken from it just because I corrected the spelling all throughout the test. It's not my fault the old man is such an oaf, he said it was a form of disrespect just because I called him a …" Hermione's voice trailed off as Harry caught a glimpse of Draco from across the room. He winked at Harry, and Harry did his best to return the gesture with a grin. He mouthed "Filches office, ten minutes." Harry nodded, and went back to staring at Ron's mouth.

"Where's Filch," Harry breathed, after he and Draco had been kissing for a bit. He didn't want to risk being caught. He couldn't risk being caught. Imagine, "The Chosen One" being gay. It just wasn't done. He could almost hear the rumours that would probably start about him and Dumbledore.

"I sent him half of something in a Skiving Snackbox," he smirked devilishly. "I think you can guess which half."

"I thought you would 'never buy anything from those blood-traitor clones'" Harry teased.

"Yeah, well…" his voice trailed off as Harry traced a line up and down Draco's perfect abs. He breathed out gruffly when his hand went a little too far down. "Stop teasing me, you little fucker."

Harry could feel Draco getting hard. He unbuttoned Draco's trousers and, using only his mouth, pulled down his pants and boxers. He got on his knees, and used skillful, wanton hands to pleasure his classmate. Harry had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life.

"God, yes, Draco," he said, after he swallowed his juices. "You are amazing."

Of course, he always felt bad afterward. He enjoyed it way too much while he knew it wouldn't last. Draco was like Harry's version of Lavender. Fun to do the physical stuff with and great practice, but not a real relationship. Harry wondered if Malfoy knew his motives. At that moment, though, in Filch's office, none of that mattered. All that mattered was how Harry felt as a practiced tongue massaged his wanting neck. Draco knew all the pleasure points, which he continued demonstrating on Harry's ear. He was newly out to most people. His parents didn't care. His father was in Azkaban and his mother was moping. His "friends" were too scared of him to make fun of it.

The bell rang, signaling for them to go to bed. There was never enough time to do everything at Hogwarts. Draco and Harry both knew this to be true. They grudgingly put back their clothes and headed to their appropriate houses.

On the way, Harry bumped into Luna Lovegood. She was on the floor, waving her hands in a circular motion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hello Harry," Luna rose, her hands still going. She lowered her voice. "I'm just checking the floors for Pertinillies. They give you a funny feeling in your feet."

"Gosh, yeah, I've heard of them," Harry lied, amused with the things this girl and her father came up with.

Luna nodded seriously. "Well, you heard the bell. Best get going to our houses."

Harry sighed. He was doing anything in his power to not go to the common room. There, he knew he would see Ron entwined with his girlfriend, refining his techniques. Lavender was his first girlfriend. He had little experience before then. Harry liked it better that way. He always dreamed of being Ron's first. All those dreams were slowly shattering.

But, to Harry's surprise, Ron was alone in the common room. He was polishing his broomstick. The game was in 2 days.

"Ron," he said curtly, sitting down.

"Oh, go on, Harry," Ron didn't look up from his broom. "I've gone and broke up with her. She was driving me bonkers. She was on about matching sweaters. Honestly!"

Harry laughed, feeling lighter than air.

"Don't stress it, mate. She wasn't the one for you anyway, she was too…" Harry raised his finger to his head, and twirled it in circles. Ron laughed.

"You're right, I'm a little more than relieved it's over. She was too girly for me anyway." he reached for his butter beer on the side table, and took a long swig.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat; "So uh, who do you think your next victim will be?"

"Dunno. I'm not going to rush into liking someone just yet. I have plenty of time." He stated.

"I hear ya. Life's too damn short to be worrying about those things." Harry added, watching Ron's every move.

Harry thought he really should take his own advice, and just tell his friend his feelings for him. But he was afraid Ron wouldn't accept his love. Harry grimaced as he imagined all the possible ways Ron could reject him. It was the storm outside that caught his attention, the thunder roared and lightening flashed sending a creepy vibe to the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Ron asked gently, concerned for his friend.

"Fine. Long day." Harry buried his head into his hands.

"Everything's going to be okay, Harry. You'll see. This whole thing with Voldemort… we'll get through it together. As best mates, yeah?" Ron tried to cheer Harry up.

"Ron, what if I never get to do all the things I've wanted to do? I haven't exactly lived a normal life, and what if it ends for me, right here. This year, what if he wins this time? I face him every year, there's no avoiding it. I've been feeling so different lately and I've been having so much doubt especially in myself , and … Damn it!" Harry pounded the chair in frustration.

Ron got up from his chair, and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care if Ron saw him like this, aside that he was madly in love with him; he was still his best friend.

"Listen to me Harry, there is nothing that we can't do together. Do you understand?" Ron looked very serious, and very concerned.

"I know he's after me, Ron. All the death eaters are. Christ, since when isn't anyone ever after me?" Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled suddenly feeling calm, especially under Ron's touch.

"Look at me, Harry." Ron commanded.

Harry gathered what little strength he had left, and shifted his gaze to meet Ron's. Ron smiled reassuringly at him, "You're the chosen one, Harry. If anyone can beat Voldemort it's you. As your best mate, I am telling you the truth. You can do anything."

Looking at Ron made Harry's mouth water, and he wanted to grab him and tell him he knew everything was going to be okay, because Ron was there for him.

"Ron…I-" Harry started, "I have to tell you something, and you're probably going to hate me." He shut his eyes tight, blocking out all possibilities.

"I will never leave you, Harry." Ron reassured him. But Harry knew that what he so desperately wanted to say would make Ron leave him. They couldn't share a bedroom anymore. He would have to be transferred. Why couldn't that stupid sorting hat have put him in Slytherin? He would be rooming with Draco and most likely forget about Ron. He could not do that. Harry felt it even before the sorting hat ceremony in first year. They had something. Something more than friendship. And Harry didn't know whether he could risk that. At least not now.

"Your mum's cake," he began. Ron widened his eyes. "It's crap, mate."

"Cake?" Ron licked his lips. "That's what the big deal is. Cake? Well you'll be happy to know that my mum didn't make the cake. She was trying out a new shop's instant cake. I'll tell her to make her own the next time."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. True feelings would just have to wait.

Without Lavender falling all over Ron all the time, the trio went back to normal. Almost. Ron had taken what Harry said about Hermione very seriously. He actually backed off her, making her extremely confused and resulting in one self-conscious witch.

"I don't know what it is I'm doing that Ronald will not come near me," Hermione told Harry as they made their way into Hogsmeade. It was a school holiday, and Ron decided to stay at the school for more Quidditch practice. "I mean, whenever we're together it's always you in the middle."

"I… I don't know, Hermione, maybe – "

"And furthermore, I can not believe all the Ancient Runes homework I've got to finish. I don't know why I agreed to come out with you."

"Easter, Hermione," Harry reminded her. "You are shopping for your parents Easter presents."

"Right, Easter," Hermione said as she absentmindedly browsed shop windows.

"FUCK, YES! YES! HARDER, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Harry was in Draco, loving every second. He needed a distraction from Ron and he needed it now. Then, he felt his condom break.

"Shit, Draco, you better not give me disease."

"Me?!" Draco moved away from his playtoy.

"I haven't been with anyone else. You know that."

"Yeah, well, I'm safe."

"Right." Harry rubbed his eyes. "Well let's not let that happen again."

"Shut up and fuck me, Harry." Draco commanded, closing his eyes and arching back his neck.

"Draco, the condom broke. Hang on." Harry eased himself out of Draco and while he fumbled with the box.

"Screw that!" Draco slapped the box away, got on his knees and licked his lips ready to suck Harry's plump cock. He pressed his lips on the tip and as they closed around Harry's erect penis, and began to move them in an up and down motion.

"Oh god, yes!" Harry panted, thrusting his hips to the movement of Draco's mouth.

Draco's moans echoed through the supply closet, which was rather large for one.

When Harry reached climax, he let out a gasp of pleasure. Draco finished off the job, swirling his tongue with Harry's juices, swallowing, and then finally let go.

"Shit! I have to go." Draco murmured, licking his lips for one last time.

"Tomorrow?" Harry questioned still out of breath.

"Tomorrow." Draco assured him, and with a quick kiss on the lips, darted out of the room.

"I just don't know what to do about this, Ginny." Harry had finished explaining his situation with Ron to Ginny.

"Well Harry, you obviously can't keep this from him forever." Ginny finally answered after popping a crisp into her mouth.

"But I have to!" Harry growled in frustration "There's no way he will ever speak to me again if I tell him.

"Would you rather tell him and things end up bad, or not tell him and Ron be feeling the same way about you?" Ginny stared at Harry's cold, frustrated blue eyes.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ron stamped into the room, his face flushed, looking like he had been in a hurry.

"I should ask you the same question." Ginny rose from Harry's bed.

"I was just…" Ron stammered looking for words.

"Rushing to go nowhere?" Ginny suggested.

"No. I Er… Have stuff to do." Ron muttered.

"Right." Ginny sighed in annoyance, gave Harry a 'You-Better-Make-A-Move' look, and trudged out of the room.

"So, what's the rush, mate?" Harry rose from his bed and walked over to pet Hedwig.

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you about something." Ron let out a deep sigh, and then looked at him seriously.

"Okay, shoot." Harry watched Hedwig flutter, and then perch himself on the decorative statue outside.

"Uh, right. Well, I just have to tell you something." Ron sat next to Harry on the windowsill and then continued, "I think something weird has been going on between us," Ron sounded like if he didn't say it fast enough his mouth would explode.

"What do you mean?" Harry was taken by utter surprise.

Ron moved closer, as if he were going to whisper the most important thing of his life. He was so close that Harry could smell his aroma. It was like The Burrow mixed with some sort of wood and mints. Harry's heart was quickening. His breaths were coming in short bursts. Then, his full, manly lips were upon him. It was like something out of a movie. Perfect, in Harry's mind.

They had a rhythmic pattern going with their tongues. This was so much different than with Draco. It was soft and sweet and romantic, yet passionate in it's own way. Harry definitely preferred it to the rough, quick, needy kisses in between sinful acts with Draco.

It seemed like ages before they broke apart. Harry didn't want it to end. But they needed to talk.

"Where on earth did that come from?!" Harry stared at his best friend.

"I knew it, Harry," Ron smiled sheepishly. "I knew you felt it too."

"Of course I felt it." Harry laughed. Ron grabbed his hand.

"Where can we go?"

"Third floor bathroom."

Harry snogged like he never thought he could. He could have cried from all the emotion welling up inside him. But he was about to cry for a whole other reason.

"Harry and Ronald! No way." Moaning Myrtle had come in without a sound. Or if there had been a sound, the two were too involved to notice.

"Damn! Myrtle, please don't say anyth—" Before the words were out of Harry's mouth, Myrtle was going up and down the corridors screaming "Potter and Weasley, together at last!"

Ron looked at Harry, and whimpered. Then, Harry's mobile beeped. It was from Draco.

_Tell me she is talking about ginny._

He typed back a message without letting Ron see. For now, Harry decided, he would have to balance his love life. Being in love with Ron while being in lust with Draco.

_Of course. :)_


End file.
